


We'll Always Love You

by bobbie_mayer42, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller-fandom, Repata-Fandom
Genre: COVID 19, Child Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pamndemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Maria Natalia Natasha del Carmen Reade Zapata has tragically succumbed to COVID-1
Relationships: Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, William Patterson/Gord Enver aka Rich Dot Com
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Natalia Natasha del Carmen Reade Zapata has tragically succumbed to COVID-1  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En paz descanse-rest in peace  
> //////////////////////////////////////////////.
> 
> Mi niña tan linda, mi muñeca, mi vida: Miy beautiful baby, my baby doll, my life  
> .////////////////////////////////////////////.
> 
> Le quieremos muchismo, bebita. La adoro mas que puedo decir en este momento.  
> We love you so much, I adore you more than I can say at this moment

This has to be unbearable. This precious baby, this most amazing child is so deeply missed. Ed, Tasha...the pain must be monstrous...nothing we say can make this better,  
better for you; we're here for whatever you need-hold onto us, Guys...I'm the gruff, stoic, un-ruffable Kurt Weller, right? I want to cry so badly right now. She was the best, Nat  
was...how are we...how can we...we're here...we need you to help us through as well. En paz descanse, mi hija."

Kurt Weller's heartfelt words are mostly not unheard by either grieving Parent. They cling to one another as if to let go would mean disaster.

Jane Weller, the next to speak, says "I feel honored to have known Maria Natalia del Carmen Reade Zapata, to have spent time with...with...her and we will miss her every day.  
This loss is too much-IT'S TOO MUCH!" Her husband has to assist her down from the dais.

Natasha Zapata is the last to speak-Reade's eyes are blank, as is his expression. He is not coping well. "We're defeated, Reade and I are. Nat was our light. How do we come back from  
this? I don't know that we we do. How we will live beyond this-we'll learn how; 6that's how we'll honor the memory of mi niña tan linda, mi muñeca, mi vida. We don't ask why-it doesn't  
matter why...one question from New York to Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington DC: if COVID is a hoax, why am I mourning my poor innocent baby?"

"Nat was READE'S baby...I carried her, birthed her, but she and her Daddy were inseparable." She smiles at her husband-the first smile anyone has seen on her face in days. Mami y  
e quieremos muchismo, bebita. La adoro mas que puedo decir en este moment. Nunca la olvidaremos-Mommy and Daddy love you so much, baby. I adore you-and We'll never forget  
you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COVID19. It's not as bad as claimed, although on second though YES IT IS; it's  
> fake news, but not really...the way to cure the fake news non-existent malady  
> is to drink BLEACH, NO, NO: aquarium cleaner; or is it ultra-voioley light? Only  
> elderly people get the disease that took Avery DRabkin's 20 year old life, except  
> that's yet another LIE...

Avery Remi Drabkin. DOB 1999 DOD 2020. How much actual time did they have together, Mother and Daughter? Not enough...  
not NEARLY ENOUGH... They found each other just a few short years ago; had formed a friendship, and gotten closer the more  
time they spent together. Sweet Avery doted on her younger brother, 18 years her junior; didn't begrudge him the act that he  
knew their Mom from day 1, instead of YEAR 18. Avery lost her life to the *hoax disease that will be completely gone soon, and  
only affects older people, by the way, and doesn't actually exist*, putting the lie to what 200k deaths in the U.S. ALONE-this fake  
news creation* as described by the con artist shill who can't make up his own SIMPLE MIND as to whether it does or does not exist  
...it's exhausting...HE'S EXHAUSTING...

Kel Babatunde, the young man Avery intended to marry, is in one corner of the room, attended by Reade and Zapata. His green eyes are  
rimmed with red and look "blasted", his parents Jeron Babatunde (ex-Nigerian National soccer team and current bio-physicistS) and Greta Lindstrum  
(of West Berlin, German) and Kel's parents, help greet guests and see to refreshments. 

Jane located her husband Kurt in the small alcove off of the front door, staring into space. He hasn't been able to sleep since his step-daughter's  
passing; he feels terrible about his actions in Germany (Jane was so despondent and guilt-ridden once she became aware that she gave Avery away  
at age 16 that Kurt traveled to Germany in order to locate her long-lost daughter. At first, Avery was reluctant to believe her mother really loved her,  
otherwise, she wouldn't have given her up for adoption but Weller reassured her that Jane wasn't a bad person and that she probably had a good  
reason to give up on her child. Eventually, he managed to convince the younger woman of his and Jane's sincerity.

"Kurt...don't, Baby..."

"No; it's true. I robbed the two of you of time...I'm the one who shot her in Germany; I left her behind and saved myself. I let you both down. And now:  
now you don't have your Daughter"...

"I have you, and Jeron. I have her with me always. Today there is no blame: there's forgiveness and thankfulness that we had her as long as we did."

Patterson and Rich arrive later, with Edgar Jr and their own child, Ender...it isn't long at all before the three year olds have the guests in 'stitches' (how  
are children able to *read a room* and somehow sense that adults need cheering up?), which is just what was needed. The mood was lightened enough so  
stories about their dearly departed are shared among them, and the overwhelming sense of crushing loss doesn't seem as crushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEL BABATUNDE character is a creation of lila_luscious1-many thanks for loaning him to me!  
> 


End file.
